


Deserved Rest

by Arisprite



Series: Little Wishes [3]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Canon Death, M/M, Watanuki doesn't know how to handle emotions.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Doumeki dies, Watanuki spends the next few weeks expecting to see him in his dreams, like he still sees Haruka sometimes, but he never comes. Haruka comes to talk to him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserved Rest

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was stolem from username-goes-here, and gleefully played with. 
> 
> There's also another ficlet from the same prompt by Cumberbatch Critter here on archive. 
> 
> Gah, how to link??

When Doumeki died, Watanuki slept each night for two weeks, expecting to see him in his dreams. A Doumeki wouldn’t just _leave_ ; after all, Haruka was still here, after decades. Haruka fooled him, for a moment, and then turned and smiled, and Watanuki had never felt so much like crying in the face of that flirty smile. For some reason, he wanted Haruka to frown at him. 

“Where is he?” he asked, without greeting or preamble. 

Haruka sighed. “He’s gone on, Watanuki-kun. He’s done what he’s supposed to do.” 

Watanuki shook his head.

“You must be wrong. He wouldn’t do that, he-” something was hurting inside his chest. Something tangled and dark and roaring. 

Haruka looked at him sadly. “Wouldn’t you say, of everyone, he deserved to rest, to move on?” 

“But-” Watanuki blinked, and dammit he thought he didn’t need glasses in dreams. “He… he was supposed to-” 

Haruka’s look became suddenly less sympathetic. “Watanuki-kun. He waited his whole life for you. You shouldn’t also expect his afterlife.” 

Watanuki woke up, his pillow damp underneath his face, chest seized in something that made it hard to breathe, expect for wet gasps. Mokona was by his pillow, and Maru and Moro stood next to the bed, looking sadly at him, and Watanuki threw himself to the other side of the bed, hiding his face desperately, yelling for them to leave. He didn’t move from the bed for three days, save to find more alcohol.


End file.
